Aishiteru
by lightemupupup
Summary: Yuri lemon fic. Night of the famous hand scene between Haruka and Michiru. First lemon and yuri.


**_Aishiteru_**

**Author's Note: Okay, this was requested by a friend of mine who is the reason I update. Yuri and lemon, one shot, so you have been warned. Dedicated to the real life Haruka and Michiru. AKA, Sabrina and Ana. Love ya, Sabrina, keep "telling" Celia to inspire me. I always read Michiru making the moves on Haruka and taking over, but never vice versa. I decided to change that.**

**

* * *

**

Michiru had gotten out of the pool. She had washed her hair but with her bathing suit over it. Just shows how lazy she could be sometimes. Her one peice was backless, and low cut in the front. Baby blue, it brought out

Haruka looked down at her Michiru's hands holding her own. She widened her eyes in surprise. Michiru loved the way she could soften Haruka's eyes just so...

Michiru noticed Haruka was staring at her so intently. She blushed. No matter how many times...

"Yes?" Michiru whispered.

Haruka's eyes darkened with lust. Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru softly. It was Michiru's turn to be surprised. Haruka slowly parted Michiru's mouth open with her tongue. Michiru more than welcomed the familiar tongue of her lover. She unwove her hands from her taller blonde lover and wrapped them around her neck, clinging on to her.

Haruka chuckled into their kiss, standing up and running her hands down Michiru's bare back. She kept her hands on Michiru's waist. Michiru took this as a cue.

Michiru lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist. Haruka kept kissing Michiru, carrying her. Michiru dug her hands in blonde hair, her tongue running along Haruka's.

Haruka carried her to her bedroom, parting lips only to set her aqua haired lover on her bed. She supported herself on her hands, brushing her lips against Michiru's lips. Michiru moaned, unable to hide her arousement. Haruka smirked. "Now, now, this won't do..." She started to slide down the violinist's bathing suit, revealing more and more of her creamy smooth skin. She threw it aside, lightly kissing her neck.

Michiru groaned. Things weren't going as fast as she'd like them to go. She pounced on the taller blonde so she was on top. "No fair..." She swiftly unbottoned her lover's blouse. With knowledge, she undid the clasp of Haruka's bra, letting her breasts out. She smiled as she unbottuned the tomboy's pants, zipping them down and pulling them off. She compeletely undressed her, and kissed her forehead. Haruka looked before her, this beautiful woman, she saw her perfect in every way. She hungrily looked up and down the familiar body of her aqua haired lover.

The aqua haired girl rolled under her lover, pulling her so she was looming over her. She kissed her hard and deep as a sign for her to make the first move. The blonde tomboy understood and took lead, cupping the other's breasts and kissing her neck. She sent a trail of fire down her neck. Michiru ran her fingers through blonde hair, holding her head in place. Haruka swirled her tongue across one of Michiru's erect nipples, nibbling gently. Michiru moaned, bucking towards her, begging silently. Haruka kissed a trail down to Michiru's womanhood.

"Please...Haruka..." Michiru moaned. Haruka grinned. Who was she to deny her such a great pleasure? With that, she rubbed her thumb lightly across Michiru's clit, slowly applying pressure until she had buried two of her fingers inside of her. Michiru groaned and writhed, her hips bucking in rhythm to Haruka's fingering. Without warning, Haruka plunged her tongue deep within Michiru's folds. Michiru gave out a gasp of surprise. "H-Haruka, you know I like a warning.." She managed to gasp out. Haruka merely chuckled, sending vibrations throughout her partner. Michiru moaned out, not caring if she was warned or not. Haruka kept nibbling and swirling her tongue all around Michiru's sensitive nub. All the aqua haired beauty could do was moan and buck against her lover. She was close to cumming.

"I love you..." Michiru whispered, as she came in Haruka's mouth. She rode every wave of her orgasm, Haruka's hands roughly running up and down Michiru's inner thighs. Michiru collapsed back on the bed, gasping for breath. Haruka dragged herself up next to her and kissed her lover. Michiru could taste herself on Haruka's tongue. Haruka whispered back, "Aishiteru, Michiru." She held Michiru close to her. Legs and arms intertwined, they kept each other warm until the morning light.

**Review and tell me what you think of my first Yuri lemon!! I will keep working on my other fanfic, promise! Sorry bout the sucky title, I always have the hardest time coming up with them. Hope you like, Sabrina!**


End file.
